


Bendy and the Ink Machine Drabbles

by KnightInInk



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a sweet boy who deserves love, Dad!Henry, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Post Game, Son!Bendy, beast bendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightInInk/pseuds/KnightInInk
Summary: After the events at Joey Drew Studios, Henry manages to finally escape and brings Bendy home with him, but he hasn't yet discovered how to return him to his toon form, so Bendy for now is stuck in his beast form. They are happy to be home regardless, and Henry finally gets to reunite with his wife and introduce her to their new son. To say the least, both parents are extremely thrilled to be able to raise another child together, and even though there are some hurdles to jump along the way, they will all get through it.Some of these are small ideas that I wish to write about, and others short drabbles. These are inspired somewhat by thedobermutt on tumblr and "Stories" by RiYuYami. I reccomend you to them if you love the old animator dad and his beast son, their work is amazing.Bendy and the Ink Machine-TheMealty
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein, Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Kudos: 34





	1. Go to Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiYuYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/gifts).



> I can't help but love beast Bendy, and the relationship he has with Henry is a wonderful father-son relationship that I hope we get to see some more of in Dark Revival, but who knows. These stories were inspired by thedobermutt on tumblr, and "Stories" by RiYuYami. Go on and give these creators some love, and enjoy the story!

“Hey, ya’ alright there old man? Are ya’ broken?” The old animator, head resting on his desk, jumped slightly at the continuous poking to the back of his head by the toon. Henry sighed and turned his head to look at the little demon, recognizing the look on his face all too quickly. Henry knew he had been working for a while now, but he must have lost track at, what appears, hours ago. He winced now from the sudden pounding feeling in his head from Bendy’s tapping, and he slowly raised his hand to push the other’s away gently. “Bendy, please stop that, it’s giving me a headache.” Bendy did as he was told and opted for crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, slightly glaring at his creator in annoyance. “Henry, you’ve been workin’ too much havent’cha? Ya’ been up since last night, and it’s almost tonight today!” Bendy tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to get him away from the old wooden drawing desk and away from the sketches he’s been working on for his cartoon. “Do we need ta’ pump some ink in ya’ ta get ya’ goin’? I mean, when I’m feelin’ all sluggish and goopy, a bit a fresh ink always perks me right back up!” Henry didn’t necessarily like the sound of that. With the mysterious ink still running through his veins, he didn’t want to mix it with what he had managed to save from the studio for Bendy when he needed it. Plus, all he needed was a little nap, then it would be back to work. No big deal there. “Bud, I don’t think I need any ink replenishing, not right now and probably not ever. I just need to take a fifteen-minute nap, and then I’ll be back to my work.” He smiled, trying to assure the toon that he was alright, but the pout on Bendy’s face told him the little devil wasn’t buying it. “Oh, c’mon now old man, don’tcha lie ta’ me. I know that humans need sleep, and you need a lot of it! Ya’ been workin’ yourself to da’ bone, and ya’ haven’t eaten all day!” He closed his eyes and huffed. “And no, I didn’t try to use the oven without you in da’ kitchen, so nothin’s burned.” Henry let out a chuckle at this, both knowing full well of Bendy’s cooking ability. Henry had written his character after all, and, unfortunately for the little toon, that meant he wasn’t the best cook. Said toon cleared his throat. “All jokes aside though, when’s the last time ya’ ate? I brought ya’ a sandwhich up for lunch, but didja actualy eat it?” Henry inwardly winced. Had Bendy brought him food and he hadn’t even noticed? Henry sat up and turned to look at the side table next to his bed, and low and behold, there was a pb&j sandwich haphazardly made sitting upon the white ceramic plate. He winced and turned back to face Bendy, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the little demon tapped his foot on the wooden floorboards and gave Henry a look that said, “you need to stop.” 

Plot: Henry works too much and Bendy’s getting worried about him, but his personality makes him act with his toon antics, using his hammerspace most likely, to try and get Henry to stop working and get a well-deserved rest. Henry refuses, saying he’s not tired, resulting in upsetting Bendy further. At this point, Bendy leaves Henry alone, but only for a few minutes as he goes to set up a few things that the old animator just can’t say no to. He comes back and asks Henry one more time to go to bed. He refuses. Finally, Bendy turns into his beast form, and carries Henry in his maw to bed, dropping him and attempting to tuck him in. Henry tries to fight for a minute, but when Bendy lays on top of him - eventually ends up laying curled up next to him with his head in Henry’s lap - they both fall asleep.


	2. Old Memories, Sleepy Demons

The demon was currently curled up on the floor of the living room, the soft amber glow emanating from the lamp on the coffee table in the middle of the room highlighting the ink swimming along his massive body, but it didn’t move like an angered river. It was rather like the flow of a lazy river, slowly circling from the tips of his horns to the points of his claws on his massive hands and malformed feet and back up to his massive head. Said head expressed features of a closed maw, yet smiling and “eyes” closed in contempt, resting itself atop Henry’s lap, purring slightly as the old animator sat comfortably within his old cushioned chair reading, holding the old paperback in one hand and absentmindedly petting in between the demon’s horns with the other. Playing softly in the background was an old tune with clarinets and a piano. Henry of course knew all too well what the song was, as he used to listen to it during the rare instances he ventured into the breakroom and sat on his favorite couch, and Bendy seemed fond of it too, heavily preferring the relaxing music over dead silence; he’d had enough of that, thank you very much. It had been a while since the sun had gone down, Henry noting this as he looked up from his book when he felt Bendy’s weight shift, his right arm now resting across Henry’s lap as he set his head on top of it, and he glanced up at the clock after being brought back to reality. That, and the soft snoring he heard coming from the toon. “Heh, guess I lost track of time. You ready for bed there, bud?” The animator lightly tapped Bendy between his horns to stir him and tell him to head upstairs to his room for the night, and he did just that, yawning during the process and whining a little from being disturbed. Henry chuckled, “Yea, yea I know, but its late bud, and you need to sleep in your bed, as do I. It’ll be more comfortable for the both of us, and you’ll have more room to stretch.” The beast slowly moved himself off Henry so the old man could get up from his chair, nuzzling him affectionately with his snout as the animator rose and set his book on the table, gently patting the demon’s head as they headed towards the stairs. As they ascended the stairs, Henry though about how long it had taken to get them both where they were right now, and the surprise he felt when he learned that Bendy was still his old self and was trying to break free from the loop, but he had been just so overtaken with malice and grief that he wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing; just up until the last moments of his existence before his disfigured, melting form was dragged back into the Ink Machine, forced to reshape and forced to behave to Joey’s every whim. When he noticed the Ink Demon trying to avoid him, holding himself back from lunging at him in the upper levels when the man entered the god forsaken studio, refusing to chase him to the entrance to the Heavenly Toys department, trying to not scare him while they both crawled through the vents, howling in agony and fear when refusing to transform into a hulking beast and chase Henry for nothing but the sport of the hunt. That transformation continued on despite the toon’s best efforts however, and Henry could do nothing as he waited for the beast to smack him through the wall for the who-knows how many time, but opened his eyes to complete shock at seeing the beast laying belly-down on the floor, arms crossed in front of him and his massive head buried within them, sad, grieving, guilty howls resonating from deep within his throat. Henry remembers walking toward the beast cautiously, but curiously, as he had never acted like this before. He remembered calling out softly to the demon, flinching slightly when he sharply looked up and bared his yellowed teeth, but relaxed as he gave a pitiful whimper before burying his head in his arms once more, the howling starting up again. As Henry reached him, he remembered tentatively placing a hand between the demon’s elongated horns and calling softly to him again. “Bendy? Is that you? Are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stressed one day, and writing about these two is really relieving.


	3. Beast Ficlets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these are completed, most are just quickly written down ideas, short and extended. Bendy has the ability to transform between his three forms, as he displays this in some of the writings being in his toon form. I might finish these at some point, but let me know what you think of them.

The demon had curled up around him, enclosing his arms in a tight, yet gentle hug around the man as his wracking sobs and painful wails echoed throughout the studio. Henry, at this point, had next to no idea as to how to go about this situation, and at best, he was confused. After all the loops he had gone through, after all the chasing, after all the death, this, finally, was something new.

\---

The beast in the hallway huffed and looked away as his creator crossed his arms across from him, eyeing him down as if he knew he had done something. Okay, it wasn’t like he didn’t try to stay out of the kitchen when Henry and Linda had gone shopping for an hour, but the cookies Linda had made that morning just looked so good. Henry playfully smirked and slightly laughed at the demon, causing his tail to flick in annoyance. 

\---

It’s not that he wasn’t nervous, its just how do you gently introduce your daughter to a twelve-foot-tall demon with a maw of sharp teeth and no facial features whatsoever? She had known about Bendy obviously, as her father was his creator, but what she didn’t know was that said toon was now a hulking beast that she was about to come face-to-face with. She’s surprised to find out that he’s extremely shy and more nervous of her than she is of him.

\---

For whatever reason, Henry and Linda have to go somewhere for a few days, and the only one left to babysit is Joey. Bendy isn’t scared of him, but rather enraged. He tries to hurt him, chases him throughout the house, but Joey’s self-defense is a large syringe for thick ink, and multiple bottles of acetone. Things go about as expected with Bendy eventually becoming terrified, trying to escape Joey late at night, and ends up getting knocked-out somehow and wakes up chained in the basement (which is more of a storage space than anything; concrete walls & floor; very dark damp; cold, as Joey took the heat lamp that was down there.) Bendy freaks out and thinks he’s back in the studio, left to Joey’s wrath. Henry and Linda return after a few days, Joey telling them that things were great and that Bendy was upstairs asleep in his room. After Joey makes a hasty leave, Bendy makes loud, scared noises that alert Henry and Linda immediately. They find him, free him, and bring him upstairs, and comforts ensue. (Bonus if he has a nightmare that night of the studio)

\---

“Bendy? What are you doing in there? Open this door young man, right now!” Henry continued to pound on the bedroom door, trying to get the attention of the demon inside, but to no avail. The last he had heard of anything was from Alice. She told him that last time she had seen Bendy was when he headed down into the basement where Henry kept his colored ink.

\---

“Bendy? What are you doing? Put me down, I have work I need to finish!” Henry is overworking himself again and wants to get too much done at once and starts freaking out about it despite his usually calm and resolved nature when it now comes to his work. Bendy and Linda quickly take notice, Linda being the first one, and after having a quick chat with Bendy, to go to Henry to try and get him to relax for the rest of the day, but he quickly turns down her idea, saying that he will go to bed as soon as he finishes. Linda, despite not being happy with his answer, leaves him to Bendy, as the little devil has other ideas for Henry’s schedule for the day. Bendy waltz’s in feeling confident about his idea, but that confidence quickly fades when he notices just how stressed Henry is making himself. Bendy tries to talk with Henry and at one point during the conversation they start yelling and Bendy has to provide deep-pressure therapy to stop Henry from hyperventilating by transforming into his beast form, grabs Henry by the scruff of his shirt collar in his mouth, and brings him to the couple’s room. Bendy then lays Henry down on his side of the bed and proceeds to climb up onto the other side, lays down, and rests his head gently but firmly on Henry’s chest. They then go on to have fun in the snow or something and then come inside after a while as the sun starts to set (Bendy is fine in the snow, as it is more compact than water and gives him more time to play around). Once they come in, Linda greets them with hot cocoa once they change out of their wet clothes and all three then gather on the couch in front of the fire, Bendy excitedly telling Linda all about his day in the snow with Henry. After a while they sit in contented silence and Bendy starts to nod off in Henry’s lap, who then lets Linda take him to bed. Linda then comes back down and the couple cleans up their mugs and puts the fire out and head to bed, snuggling with each other as they fall asleep, but not before Henry apologizes to Linda for his behavior earlier in the day and thanking her for being so understanding and for getting Bendy to make him relax.

\---

Something with Beast Bendy laughing and having fun, startling Henry and Linda at first, as they don’t know what is going on, but Henry is quick to realize that his “little” demon is just fine and is rather happy about what is going on. He has never seen Bendy in such happiness and they all continue to share the moment with Henry quickly joining in on the beast’s laughter, Linda joining in after. 

\---

“Henry? Are ya alright in there? You haven’t come down for your morning coffee like ya normally do. It’s probably cold now!” Henry has gotten sick and while Linda is home to help take care of him, Bendy insists that he is the one to care for the old animator, so she doesn’t risk getting sick herself. Of course, this is just another opportunity Bendy has taken to spend some bonding time with Henry and show him that he really can take care of someone (after all, Henry had let him help out when Linda got sick), so now he also wants to show Henry what he’d learned, but the demon truly didn’t want Linda to get sick again, as it had really scared him when she was acting funny that morning. Basically, the day goes along with Linda staying downstairs watching some television, reading, and letting Bendy help prepare the soup he wanted to make for Henry so he could “get better”. Linda of course didn’t mind it and found it quite endearing that Bendy was so willing to look after Henry all by himself. Said demon went along playing nurse and fetching Henry whatever he needed (which wasn’t much really, only what Bendy brought to him himself) and kept him company, telling jokes and stories until the animator decided he wanted to rest. Bendy declines Henry’s offer of “you should go play, you’ve been cooped up in here with me all day, and that can’t be very fun for you” saying that Henry is his main priority at the moment, and that he was going to stay by his side until he was better (or of course, when Henry wanted to be alone, but how could he say that to his little demon? He can’t). Bendy then proceeds to tuck Henry in (to the best of his ability) then climbs up onto the bed next to him, asking if he could stay. Henry agreed and lifted the covers a little by his chest so Bendy could curl up onto him, to which the demon quickly takes his place next to his father. They both fall asleep a few minutes later after exchanging “goodnight’s” and “I love you’s”, one of Henry’s arms is resting behind his head while the other is placed protectively atop Bendy’s back. Said demon is laying on his stomach and has his arms crossed with his head resting on top of them on Henry’s chest. The demon made sure to cover himself almost fully with the comforter, and in turn, covering Henry as well. Evening rolls around and Linda comes upstairs to get ready for bed, find her boy’s asleep and smiles thoughtfully before getting herself dressed in sleepwear and joining her husband and ink son in the bed, turning out the light and tucking herself in after kissing them both on their foreheads. 

\---

Bendy is celebrating his birthday this year, but he is a little disappointed that the people from the studio had lost contact with Henry during the events there, and sad that he probably never see them again. Even though he was supposed to be happy on his birthday, he couldn’t help but feel guilty about what had happened during the studio and wanted to personally apologize to each and every one of them. Sensing how his friend was feeling and from what they had “talked” about, Henry got the idea to try and get in contact with as many denizens from his former workplace as he could.


End file.
